Forgotten
by April Pearl
Summary: what if Elsa died and became an immortal and had to live her life secluded from the world to protect a powerful artifact that she created when she was alive. Supposedly it was stolen nad the entire world is under threat. She would have to team up with the guardians
1. Chapter 1

"Elsa," Anna's voice was shaking and barely audible she let the tears flow down her cheeks, Kristoff was standing right next to her as she watched over her dying sister.

Elsa weakly opened her eyes towards the faint sound she saw Anna's teary face but could only give a weak smile. She was tired, she wanted to rest. But then she was happy because she was able to unfreeze Arendelle and Anna was safe. But in the joy of the moment she dint notice Hans as he made his final blow with his sword.

Though tired she managed to speak up "Anna, I don't think I'm going to make it."

"No, Elsa, You'll be-"

But Elsa cut her off "Anna, you will make a wonderful queen. And I hope that you will find the love you have always been looking for."

"Elsa? ELSA!" Anna could only but watch as the ever ending blue of Elsa's Eyes slowly closed themselves to the world.

Anna fell backwards and felt two warm arms around her.

"Kristoff...She...can't ...I...I" She stammered only to feel his hold tighten. She finally gave way and cried on his shoulder.

Elsa felt as if she was drifting off into far space, she felt calm. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to the million stars that loomed over the night sky. But the moon stood out. Its light cascading over her.

At first she thought she was imagining it but then she felt sure someone was calling out to her.

"Who is it?" she asked slowly

"I am the Man in the moon. You are Elsa, the Snow queen" a strong voice replied

"Snow...Queen?"

"Right now, you have no memories of your past life, but you will be soon to remember. But in this life you are immortal; you have the powers over snow and ice. Elsa in your previous life you created something you weren't even aware of. But it is a powerful item. You must find it, and protect it with your life"

Elsa was listening carefully taking in all the words. She had so many questions but was too confused to say a word finally she managed to speak up.

"But, how will I know what the item is?"

"Remember your past. It holds all the answers. Elsa I don't usually say much to the immortals, only what is needed as the rest is for you to find out but this was necessary. You have a huge responsibility."

"I don't think I'm ready...I don't"

"Have confidence, Elsa. You have to be true to yourself, our meeting ends here. Good luck."

Before Elsa could say anything she felt being whisked away.

Left only to her thoughts, she suddenly realized that the man in the moon mentioned immortals which implies that there are others. She's not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The North Pole was freezingly, unwearyingly, and unbearably cold. Well, what else would you expect it's the North Pole. Considered as a huge cold desert where nothing but snow and ice covering its entire mass or so it seems to humans. Which would be true if you ignore North's a.k.a Santa Clause's big factory right in the middle of I have no idea where.

The Guardians - who exist to protect each and every one of us kids, all stood facing each other as North continued to dictate the progressions of the _very_ important meeting. Which anyone but Bunnymund was listening to. Tooth was busy admiring a new collection of teeth, sandman or Sandy was of course sleeping.

"Hang on a second..."North stopped abruptly, "One...two...three...four...Wait! Where is Jack?"

Everyone looks up and turns around not finding the white-haired teenager anywhere. Its then that they notice that the whole place was strangely quiet.

"Where is everyone?" North asked.

As if answering his question a snowball came flying out of the open window and hit Bunnymund in the face.

"Ok...This is it...That annoying white-haired kid is gonna get it" He says flaring up.( if bunnies can flare up). Looking out of the window he stops in the tracks. "Uh...North, I think I know where everyone went" They all looked out of the window only to find a huge ice slide hovering towards the sky along with a huge snowball fight issuing at its feet. North sighed "How could we miss that?"

"Doesn't matter", replied Bunnymund "that kid is in big trouble." Just then a huge snowball flew out of nowhere landing right on Bunnymund.

"Oops...Hope no one got hurt", a voice called out. Everyone looked up to see Jack sitting on the window sill and swinging his leg. His sharp eyes were quick to notice that Bunnymund was the only one missing implying he was right on target. "No one's hurt...so no harm done." he smirked. If Bunnymund was angry before you wouldn't know how he was now. "You did that on purpose, you're in big trouble winter elf".

"What? Bunny can't take a little bit of snow." He teased. Bunnymund huffed "_Little bit_ of snow. I'll show yo-"

"That's enough both of you. Especially Jack." North said. And Bunnymund had the pleasure of giving Jack the 'in your face' look. "Jack, you can't be so irresponsible, you are not just a winter spirit anymore you are a guardian take your job seriously." "I am...It's just this boring routine that goes on every meeting. I'm tired of listening to how many eggs Bunnymunds hides every Easter." "Hey, That is professional work." Bunnymund replied. "What's so fun in finding eggs hidden by an over-grown kangaroo?", Jack said almost childishly. "For once Manny made a mistake, He should have given you a sense of maturity, but i guess that wouldn't make a difference cause it's you." "Jack!" Tooth came out of nowhere as she gave him a big mid-air hug."Hey, Tooth" He replied sheepishly. "Sorry, I was busy arranging these new set of teeth, they're simple amazing, right Sandy?... Sandy...Wake up...SANDY!...He's up."

"If the four of you are done..." They all turned to face North. "Everyone, we have to be a little more serious about this...Ever since Pitch was defeated, I feel you guys have been taking things for granted, I mean anything can happe-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence when the alarms started ringing. "What is it?" asked Tooth. "Oh no...The Snow queen is under attack." Everyone gasped except Jack. "Wait, who is the Snow Queen? I've never heard of her...Hey! Where are you guys going?" "To the sleigh!" North exclaimed. "No...I'm not getting on that sleigh" Bunnymund replied "you have no choice."

They all got on the sleigh as North flew them at top speed. "Hold everything...Who is the snow Queen?" North sighed "Jack, we have many duties as guardians...And one of them is to help other spirits when they are in need of help" "Other spirits...? You mean like Star, she grants wishes on shooting stars" Jack said. "Yes", North replied "But there are some spirits who don't need to be believed in. Such spirits choose whether to be seen or not, but most of them keep to themselves." "Years ago, I heard the Man in the Moon, He mentioned about a certain spirit whose sole purpose was to protect something very powerful and that i should help her if she ever needed it, but however her castle is heavily guarded by these Snow Golems of some sort...so i have never been able to meet her." "But, you said before that her castle was under attack." Jack asked "Yes, usually her guards can handle it...Plus she doesn't like to be helped ...but I fear this time it is something bigger. Many would desire to possess that powerful artifact." "North," Jack asked "What is this powerful artifact?" "You will know about that soon."

And then everyone sat in silence. Jack was confused for some reason it seemed like to him that it was a big effort for North to talk about that artifact and the others preferred to be quiet about it. His thoughts shifted to the Snow Queen, Who was she? How come he never heard of her? If she's the Snow queen then does that mean she has powers just like him? And she doesn't liked to be helped...then why are they going after her...Who exactly is after that powerful artifact? What is the powerful artifact?


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat bored at the edge of the sleigh. He was getting tired of the tense atmosphere and thought about lighting up the mood. He made tiny snowflakes dance on the tip of his fingers and drifted them towards the others. "They're beautiful Jack" Tooth exclaimed. "I know..." "Are you worried about something?" "Aren't we all worried about something?" Tooth sighed. "You want to know what's bothering North?" "It's not only him...Everyone seems a bit worried." "Don't worry mate", Bunnymund said "It's nothing." Sandy made a thumbs-up sign above his head. "See...Even Sandy says so". "If you don't want to mention it, just say it" Jack was getting a little annoyed right now. "It's not like that, Jack." Tooth began. But Jack just flew out on his own a little behind the sleigh. "He'll be fine", Bunnymund said. He looked over to North who seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly North's head jerked as he said "We're here." Everyone gasped as they saw the huge Ice palace. "It's beautiful ...Jack, are you seeing this?...Jack.?" Tooth looked over to see Jack who was completely speechless. "This is amazing!...Let's go inside" Jack rushed off towards the Palace. "JACK! NO! ..." North began. "Hurry up you guys!..." Suddenly Jack stopped, there was some movement in the sky, Jack squinted his eyes to take a better look "What is that?" "Jack get away from there!" North shouted. " As it came closer you could make out that they were ice birds."Ice Albatrosses! Bunnymund screamed. "They're what?" Jack asked. "You should know that, They're birds that migrate to the arctic." "Hey, just because I'm all snow and ice doesn't mean I'm from the arctic." "North something is up... I don't see any enemy here." "You're right." North looked around. "But we have to handle them first."

"Jack watch out" Tooth called out as Jack nearly escaped the claws of one of them. "Why are they attacking us?" "They Guard this place. They attack everyone.

"Guardians in position. Jack and Tooth distract the birds, I'll land the sleigh and Bunnymund and Sandy can take on the Snow golems. "Alright...As long as we are on the ground." said Bunnymund. "Ready Sandy?...Alright."

Jack maneuvered around the Birds trying to get them together and managed to take them out with one shot. "Alright Tooth..." He grinned at his work " Lets whaaaaaaaaaa?"

Tooth had already taken out several of them and just punched one in the face. "You'll have to keep up Jack." "Yeah...umm...sure." Jack replied. North landed the sleigh. They all got off. Next to the palace North could see several snow golems marching towards them. "They outnumber us...Great...so what's the plan North?" Bunnymund asked. "Get to the palace". Bunnymund stared at him "What? You want us to get into the place where the golems are coming from? "No, the golems aren't coming from the palace; it's too fragile to hold them...so they won't enter. We'd be safe there temporarily...until we can figure out about the enemy." "Alright...Now it's time to take down these golems." "Jack! Do you think they need help?" Tooth asked. "Hold on a sec!" Jack started forming a blizzard between his fingers slowly increasing its pace and aimed it right at the golems in front of the others. "Quick, Jack made a way for us, get to the palace before they regroup." "They're heading towards the palace...Why?" asked Jack. "I don't know...Jack watch out!" Tooth shouted "One on the birds grabbed Jack by his hoodie, "It's ok, I can handle this. Tooth, get to the others." "You're sure?" "Yup." "Alright then."

Tooth flew towards the guardians as they entered the palace. "Everyone hurry" North shouted. "Quick they're closing the doors." But they made it just in time. "Where's Jack?" Bunnymund asked. "The ice bird got him." Tooth replied. "oh good then...that's the end of half our problems...what? it was a joke."

Jack flew around the palace trying to find an opening plus avoiding the birds... He saw a balcony...wait the door was open. Without wasting much time and avoiding the birds he flew towards the open balcony door and shut it behind him. "There. That'll keep you out." Jack said.

"That fine considering they don't like coming in." a voice said behind him. Jack turned around and was awe-struck...if the outside of the palace was anything he had no words for the inside. "This is amazing." He said. His eyes wandering from the chandelier to the floor to a pair of beautiful eyes that felt like a never ending swirl of blue. His mouth dropped as he saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen stand right in front of him. Her platinum long hair was tied up in a braid that rested perfectly over her shoulder and her dress was made of snowflakes and ice as she stood in a sort of queenly manner in front of him. He wanted to speak but nothing came out. She was just so breathtaking.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Uhhhhh...who me?...I'm Jack." He replied. "Jack? As in Jack frost...Wait, you're Jack Frost!" He could see the excitement on her face. "Yeah" He smirked. "And you're...the Snow Queen?" "Yes. This is brilliant. You're the winter spirit, you control ice and snow just like me...I never thought I'd meet someone like me before...I" She just stopped. Jack was surprised, what happened to her one minute she was just so happy and the other she seemed so worried. "Hey," He stepped forward "Are you ok?" "Stay away" She snapped. "I was just trying to help." He backed off slowly. "Why are you here?" she asked

"I'm telling you North we're walking in circles" Bunnymund complained "No we aren't, see we haven't seen this pillar" North replied. "But North, this pillar is everywhere." Tooth said. "Ok, if no one wants me to navigate, why don't we let Bunny sniff her out. How about that Tooth?" "Good idea, What do you think sandy? Sandy says yes" Tooth replied. "How do you know that? He's sleeping and..."Bunnymund stopped abruptly. "Something is coming. Everyone quiet." He walked up slowly to the corner and jumped back with a tiny yelp. "What is it?", North asked. But he didn't need an answer for that, a small snowman came around the corner "Hello I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. And this is Piper" He said as another snowman I mean snowwoman walked towards them. "Hey, what are YOU doing here?" She said pointedly at North, "I thought Elsa told you to stay away from here. If I were you, I would never even show my face here not after you tried to take away the Genesis stone."

"Piper, that's enough." They turned towards the staircase as Elsa and Jack came down. Jack flew over to his friends. "Jack, you're okay. " Tooth said as she hugged him. "Woah..." bunny exclaimed " Is that her?" She seemed friendly but managed to keep a distance. Elsa turned towards North, " I apologize for Piper's behavior. What happened that day wasn't you're fault...most are attracted by the stone so much as they tend to lose themselves. "But I still hold myself highly responsible. I almost released the power of the stone... It would have devastated thousands of lives.

So this was what was bothering him Jack thought. He looked to the others and saw that they looked confused meaning they didn't know the entire story. Neither do they know now. "It's over now" Elsa said "but, about the reason why you are her, Jack told me that the palace was under attack...It's all a false warning" "But that's impossible, it's never wrong." North said. But Elsa still looked unsure.

Jack thought hard. How is this possible unless..."It's a diversion."

"What?" Elsa looked up. "It's a diversion...Elsa hurry...where is the Genesis stone hidden? Before Elsa could say anything, Piper said " There's no way we would tell you." "Please...We want to help" Tooth said. "You can trust us" Bunnymund piped in "however, Jack is an exception."

"Hey, I'm not the one scared of small snowmen." Jack retorted.

"Elsa, you can't trust them remember what happened last time." Piper said. "But they look like really nice spirits" Olaf complained.

"Elsa, come on" Jack said "Alright but you can't enter, you may not be able to resist the power of the stone...This way"

"Yayy...This is gonna be fun" Olaf skipped around happily. "Elsa are you reallly going to trust them? Why did you even agree?" "I don't know." she replied.

"what?" Piper looked at Elsa who gave her a small smile. "Honestly Piper when I thought I'd make a companion for Olaf, I was expecting you to be carefree like olaf, I didn't expect you to be the serious type."Everyone" North called "We need a strategy...It's not possible that the enemy is in the castle... But I'm guessing Elsa called off the guards to make sure we don't get hurt." Elsa nodded. "So we can be expecting them."


End file.
